With The Mellarks
by safeandsound12
Summary: " They are bakers. They have three sons, all named after bread, and they all go to the same school as you. Oh, and they're the Mellarks" She says. Katniss has lived in district 2 forever. So when her mother sends her and prim to live with a family, she is outraged. But a little help from Instagram and Panembook changes that. Especially when she meets a certain blue eyed baker.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is like my 5****th**** story and I'm pumped. I hope you like it, because I'm not going to stop till maybe 33 chapters. And THEN a sequel! So, when I write I'm taking time and all I want is to type something nice in like 10 seconds post it and then click 2 buttons that say follow and favourite. See that took a minute, or less, of your life, while this takes two days. And it also makes someone write more and feel good. Aren't you nice….**

**So enjoy the story and I hope to see you like it!**

_**Chapter 1- Its go time**_

"No, mom you can't do this! "I scream

"Katniss, honey it's only for a while. At least until Plutarch signs a contract. Then we can move somewhere sunny, like District 1." She says cheerfully and I smash a vase into the wall.

"Are you trying to torture me? I can't move to district 12, it's ridiculous!" I yell and smash another painting of me and my mother.

"Katniss, calm down" she says calmly. "It's not forever"

"Yeah, but think of this _mom_" I say sarcastically. "Have you even thought about how this is going to affect prim? She wants to become a doctor, and you're just pushing it even further from her"

"Don't talk like I don't know what's best" She says now annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sure" I snicker. "After marrying dad for his money, he dies and you're stuck with two kids so you marry the richest person in the world and send us to the crappiest district in Panem"

"You know it's not like that!" She disagrees." You girls need a father, a role model!"

"And look how great that turned out" I say bitterly.

Mother purses her lips and slams the luggage case, making me jump.

"Listen, you are going to district 12, whether you like it or not" She states.

"Oh, and who will we be staying with. All our relatives are dead. Well, except for uncle Haymitch, and he's no role model" I laugh

"Well, I just happened to find the loveliest family who will offer you a stay until matters are settled" She confirms and drags the suitcase off the bed.

"And Prim?" I say.

"She knows a family, the Frenchs. The little girl Rue was with her in grade five" She angrily says.

"So were not even together. Great parenting. What would dad say?" I groan.

"Ok, I will say this ONE more time. You are going to live in district 12, not with prim, staying with a lovely family and will go to Panem Academy" She says.

"What are they like then, some pretty dress up people" I snap

"No, in fact, they are bakers. They have three sons, all named after bread, and they all go to the same school as you. Oh, and they're the Mellarks" She says and leaves the room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The morning of the leave is bitter. I make no attempt to talk or do anything my mother asks me. I've eaten nothing, said goodbye to Madge and am listening to my iPod with my mom screaming over me.

"This is so typical of you Katniss!" She screams. "At least show me some respect!"

I stand up and drag my suitcase to the boot and place myself next to prim in the car. She looks excited, but only because she's been accepted into a selective school half an hour from Panem Academy.

"Katniss, I've been waiting so long for this. I want to _help _people!" She squeals and I hug her.

"That's great little duck" I smile, but in reality, I feel like shit.

The drive to district 2's airport is an hour away, so I have plenty of time to spare. Prims entertaining herself by prettying up Buttercup, a vermin cat we found on the street. He hisses at me and I hiss back, startling him.

"Prim, did you _have _to bring that thing along" I say in disgust.

"Don't be like that, he's sad he's leaving, aren't you buttercup" She giggles and he meows.

"Useless" I mutter and stare out the window. Prim makes an effort to talk but I feel a bit annoyed.

"Kat, have you texted Madge yet, you promised you would when we were on the road" She says, playing with buttercup.

"SHIT!" I say and mumble in my bag for my phone. Madge is going to talk the hell out of me!

I find my phone near the bottom and I search the apps for KIK messenger.

**Kat5061793: **_**Hey Madge**_

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**WHAT THE HELL KATNISS!YOU PROMISED TO TEXT ME AT 10! IT'S FRICKEN 11!**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Chill, Madge. I was busy will prep and stuff. I'm sorry, k?**_

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**Fine :( how are doing?**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Just peachy, I'm loving the torture. How bout you?**_

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**Great! I thought you were going to be texting my head off about how your life's ruined :) **_

**Kat5061793: Sarcasm, Madge, sarcasm…..**

I sign and drop my phone on the seat. Prims jumping up and down and screeching.

"Katniss, look, a puppy!" She says

"Yeah, I know" I sigh and look back on my texts.

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**The trouble is with texts, you can't note whether it's real or fake tone of voice.**_

I smirk. Sometime Madge is such an idiot with things. Don't ask me how she received dux of the school.

**Kat5061793: **_**You seriously can't tell from the "I'm loving the torture"….really Madge?**_

Prim peeps over and laughs uncontrollably. It's not internally funny, but for a scholar like Prim, she'd have to find it the best joke ever told.

"I…..can't….believe…..how….idiotic…..Madge…is…." She gasps between her laughs.

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**Maybe you had actually started likening going to district 12…..**_

I frown and start punching in furiously.

**Kat5067193: **_**Prims dying over the back seat, she thinks you're hilarious….**_

My phone beeps and I check the message.

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**OMG ILL CALL THE AMBULANCE**_

**Kat5067193: **_**Madge, I didn't really mean dying…..now she's laughing even harder.**_

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**Change of topic…..so, you going to be rooming with 3 boys huh ;)**_

**Kat5067193: **_**OMG MADGE, let it go. They won't even like me, I'm not pretty or whatever**_

**Strawberriesandcream03: **_**You ARE. Just add some makeup, actual FASHIONABLE clothes and you have a diva. And I've heard from my friend Glimmer they are HOT. Save one for me, hem ;).**_

I groan and sign out of KIK, which is probably going to drive Madge crazy. Not that I care. I mean, I'm going to live like hell, with three boys I don't know, away from my sister and go to some snobby school.

Fantastic.

I yawn and close my eyes slowly. Seriously, I'm bored. I shut my eyes and rest my head against the window. I jump back with alert when I feel a powerful heat explosion in my head. Its 45 degrees. Great.

It doesn't matter. I wasn't tired so I made another excuse to go on my phone. At least having a mother who can afford anything makes sure you have the best of the best. I had the iPhone 5 before the world knew about it. I flip through my apps, all 121 and try to find something that will entertain me. I realise some of them I have never tried, like Mockingjay (twitter), Panembook, Song birds or….

Instagram.

I like the sound of it so I hopefully press on the screen and a register button pops up. I fill in the form, since my mom's car has internet…..

**Name: **Katniss Everdeen

**Birthday: **8th of May

**Siblings? **Primrose

**Interests: **Singing, hunting, running, writing, the beach

**Relationship: **Single

**Email: **Catnipluvthebow .au

**Profile: **I'm Katniss, sixteen years old. My sister Prim is my world. Don't mess with me or I will kick your ass. Best friend Madge. Hunting rocks. KIK is Kat5061793. Yeah, that's all…

I sniff, the profile is pretty lame but I can change it any time so I click accept and I see my profile picture empty. I silently wake prim up, who fallen asleep, to take a picture together. When I upload it I see I have 7 followers, people that I know. I accept Madge, my old friend Leevy, Prim, who just smiles at me evilly. Buttercup, how the hell does he have Instagram? Thom, we used to go to preschool together, Jane vive, a friend of a friend and a woman called Effie, my mother's friend. I accept them all except for Effie.

I see that I have no photos so I search through my phone to find a picture of me and Prim at the beach. I'm in a strapless orangey yellow bikini with blue sunglasses, lazily chewing gum with my hair out and prim, ever so beautiful, in a mid-waist pink bikini and yellow board shorts with her hair in two pig tails.

I upload it as '_Summer days, goodbye' _and hash tag it as _torture now is here._ I sigh and realise it might take a while to get followers. Looking down, I open up a game called happy jump, and get obsessed. By 10 minutes, vie bought almost every character and accessory. Bored, I try Instagram again and find myself socked.

I realised I forget to keep my account private. I have over 400 followers, 500 likes, and 682 comment because of that one picture. I set my account to private in a hurry and I look at who I can accept.

**Gale Hawthorne Wants to follow you**

**Glimmer Gosling wants to follow you**

**Rue French wants to follow you**

**Cato Hadley wants to follow you**

**Marvel Daneson wants to follow you**

**Mellissa (foxface) the fox wants to follow you.**

**Knife_thrower wants to follow you**

**Peeta Mellark wants to follow you**

**Jojo_isn't_nice wants to follow you**

I accept them all and am about check my comment when I realise the name.

Mellark.

Great, I've just posted to the world how I'm dreading that I'm going to live with him. Fantastic. Well, it will give him the message.

Prim is asleep again and we've just past the halfwaymark. I still got heaps of time, so I open my photo and groan.

**Cato Hadley Says: Hot and sexy. Do you have KIK, we can….meet, or more ;)**

**Rue French Says: You're so pretty! And you're Prims sister**

**Gale Hawthorne Says: One line. I want you**

**Jojo_isn't_nice Says: Grabbing all the attention I see….. You know I specialise in axes.**

**Peeta Mellark Says: You're Katniss! The girl who's staying with us! You look amazing.**

**Cato Hadley Says: Man, if I was living with you, the things I would do PitaBREAD9**

**Peeta Mellark Says: She's no toy….follow me on KIK Katniss: PitaMellark09**

I flinch. Cato's on my nerves and Jo seems like bad ass. I like it. But Peeta is sweet…and gets me. I happily search his profile to see an amazing boy with ocean eyes. This can't be him. He's too unreal. I toy with the pictures liking the one that has a room with decorations, tagged as 'waiting for Katniss to arrive!'

Shutting my phone, I realise that we've arrived at the airport. I sigh and drag my bag out, walking through security, though prim has trouble with her watch. Half an hour later were about to board when mother turns us around.

"I love you both" She squeals. "Have fun!"

Prim and I walk through the tunnel and see that our mother has booked us first class. We have huge leather chairs and an iPad, TV and every electronic device ever. Prim sets buttercup in his own chair and we both slip on the seat belts. It's going to take a five hours to get to District 12, so I figure with the internet on the plane, can settle with sleeping and using all the things they've given us. Prim grasps my hand as we fly, our ears popping, even with the chewing gum. Finally, she lets go and I switch on the iPad and log into both KIK and Instagram.

I find that Cato and Peeta want to chat, so I go to Peeta first.

**Kat5061793: **_**Hey, it's Katniss**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**Hey! I'm so glad you added me. I wanted to get to know you without….all the welcoming.**_

**Kat5061793: **_**I know the feeling**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**So, where are you now? My mum wants to prepare a cake and doesn't want it to take too long with the flight.**_

**Kat5061793: **_**A cake! No, Peeta, don't worry about it. I don't want you to go to all that trouble**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**I'm a baker, I can handle it :) Why, you don't like surprises?**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Especially from people I don't know**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**You know me**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Not really….I don't even know your favourite colour**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**Orange :)**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Orange? Like those capitol clothes. Too bright for our eyes?**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**No….more muted, like the sunset**_

I close my eyes and imagine a perfect sunset in the meadow when I used to hunt. Yellows and oranges swirling into each other. Amazing

**Kat5061793: **_**That's…..really beautiful**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**Yeah, but not as much as someone else I know**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Oh really?Who is she?**_

**PitaMellark09: **_***Sighs* I just met her, but she doesn't even like me too well**_

**Kat5061793: **_**That's a shame**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**Yeah…hey, I don't know your favourite colour?**_

**Kat5061793: **_**Green, like the forest**_

**PitaMellark09: **_**It suits you. Oh, have to go, my brother wants me to help with your cake**_

**Kat5061793: **_**K…Bye**_

I leave the chat and can't be bothered to go to Cato's. He's probably a player. I place my phone in my pocket and watch Prim play on the iPad until the meal comes around. They're placed on crystal plates and real cutlery with elegant meals on them and ravenous chocolates next to it. My mouth waters and I can see prim drooling

I peer at the meal and there is label reading 'Lamb stew and coke'. I shove the meal down and slurp down the coke. Prim, ever so petite, eats slowly a garden daisy salad and cheese melt. She looks at me staring and shoves some of her salad to me. I smile and eat it slowly. The chocolates beg me to be eaten and I bite into one warped in gold tissue paper. A crunch of honey comb escapes and Carmel oozes onto my tongue.

"Mmmmm" I mumble

I lie back, full, and open the iPad to the app called 'Panembook'. I have to register but I really can't be bothered so I switch on the television and order a movie. I scroll through the lists and find the most popular 'The Hunger Games'. On the front is a Mockingjay, my favourite bird and a girl with a bow and arrow. I smile and buy it, ordering a bag of popcorn. For some reason, I realise there is no one else in first class, except for a drunk guy asleep. I nudge prim awake, head on iPad, and we play the movie, turning down the lights of the first class room, eating popcorn.

The Hunger Games is Fantastic. It's about a girl called Jennifer who has to support her younger sister willow when her father dies. She hunts with a bow and arrow with a boy called Liam, who secretly likes her. I envy her, because she is amazing, but yet prim keeps saying how alike we are. Then she volunteers for her sister in the hunger games, a place where 24 kids from every district has to kill each other until one remains. She is with a boy called Josh, who has a huge crush on her since he was five. In the games, Jennifer teams with a girl called Amandla and is killed. Jennifer then is with josh, who are the star crossed lover. They refuse to kill each other in the end and are victors. I'm cheering them on when the movie ends.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Prim yells. "The movie CANT end, NO WAY can it end. JOSH IS SO HOT, I FEEL SORRY FOR AMNADLA AND WILLOW NOOOOOOOO'"

"Prim, relax" Even though I want to kiss josh right now." The next movie is coming out in November"

"Six whole months away" She mumbles, falling back in her seat.

I sigh and peer at the bookshelves they have. I search and find one called twilight I buy and then guess what I find.

The hunger games.

"Prim" I say." Look!"

She squeals and we take a copy each. The book is even better! They forgot a girl called Madge, who actually gave her the pin! I love the author, apparently it was written hundreds of years ago.

In two hours, prim and I are finished. Prim is crying and hugging buttercup.

"Poor, poor josh" She whispers, sobbing.

I yawn and fall asleep, but it's a quick nap because in half an hour the plane bumps.

"NOOOOO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. I WANT TO TRAVEL, I WANT TO BE A DOCTOR. PLEASE" Prim yells in her sleep, waking.

"Prim, we are LANDING" I laugh

I stare out the window and find it slightly raining, a grey sky and a small airport. I read a faint, rusty sign in the distance.

'Welcome To District 12'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, so sorry everyone for the wait. I had the biggest writers block ever because I too have a life. My other stories will be updated soon if due to high demand (but I'll still post anyway lol) well here it, is sorry if it's short but it's averageish, about 2823 words.**

You know that feeling when you're about to do something you dread but in a way, your heart and mind believes something unexpected is going to happen. Something amazing. That's the feeling I'm having right now.

I stare out the window, like I'm expecting a fire to break out. But as I watch, a few teardrops of rain patter down the plane window, a smile unfolds from my lips. I rise from my chair, prim still traumatized by the fear of being dead. I slide the backpack onto my shoulder and clear my throat.

"Prim?" I ask

"Mother always said it would be like this." She says closing her eyes. "That life always throws the worst at us. I really want to go home now."

I crouch to her height, a place a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Prim, were here, ok" I say, but I feel rubbish." Make the best out of it"

"Wow, Katniss. What happened to you" She mummers

I turn around angrily and sneer.

"What" I ask

"Oh, nothing" She says and exits the plane.

I raise my brow, until I get what she said. Lately, I'm not…..me. Ever since last week when mom got married to _him_, I've been strange. Like not looking out for Prim, screaming, locking myself in my room. I hated going here. And now, I'm telling her it's going to be ok. I'm coming back.

I sigh and drag my luggage out and I eye prim in the crowd. I can't find her. I search the lobby, the bathrooms, everywhere. Her mobile is with me.

"Crap" I mumble

I'm about ring mom when I realise prim will find me. She's responsible and if I don't see her in the next 15 minutes, I'm going to cry. That's what I feel like doing now. Laying on the floor and sobbing. Because of how mean I've been, and not taking care of her. I still can't get over that day, I never will. Dad asked me to look out for us, but I failed him.

"_And then I was like, Prim, if you want to go to a nightclub, I won't stop you." I drunkenly laugh, smashing my lips onto the nearest boy. Well, my friend grace. _

_My phone rings and I lazily smash my beer and answer._

"_H-EEEEELOOOOOOOOOOO" I yell_

"_Ms Everdeen" The voice says._

"_dat, is a meeeeeea" I giggle_

"_This is Constable Patrick James. We have a girl by the name of Primrose who says you are related to" He says professionally._

"_Oh, what's that b**** done now" I hiccup." I let her go to the nightclub and this is how she repays me"_

"_We need to see you right now, Ms, at District 2 Police station" He says more firmly._

"_Gatcha" I mumble and smash my phone and beer._

"_Who's driving" I say but no one agrees. "I'll promise some FUN later"_

_Grace sighs and grabs the keys. She knows I'm stupid when I'm drunk and she won't make me have fun with anyone, but I actually meant to a park or something. Yeah, I was drunk._

_I managed to sober up a little, so I could think a bit more clearly. When I arrived, prim was sobbing, covered in blankets. Grace took the role of talking and I could manage a few words._

"_Mmmmm, I see…She's depressed…ever since her mom…she's never like this…" They talk._

_The constable walks up to me and crosses his arms_

"_What's the-hiccup- problem, officer" I say_

"_Your sister is primrose" He says and I nod._

"_Ms Everdeen, do you take precautions of where she is at all times" He says and Grace answers._

"_She would always, but tonight…."_

"_Well, do you know where she was" He says but I shake my head, forgetting._

"_You told her she was allowed into a nightclub. She is 12, Ms Everdeen. And I'm afraid the law proved why she wasn't allowed tonight" He shakes his head, patting prim._

"_You are not an allegeable caregiver. Primrose, would you like to tell what happened" He says and prim shakes her head._

_Grace drags me over to the van and shakes her head furiously._

"_Katniss, what have you DONE" She yells._

"_What?" I mumble drunk_

"_Prim is going to be affected for life" She screams_

"_Just tell me what the hell happened" I ask_

"_You want to hear. Fine, I'll tell you. After when you stupidly told prim she could go to the nightclub, her friends had a few drinks. Stupid friends, they passed out and their moms yelled at them when prim called and took them home, not offering her a ride. Prim sat in the side, and watched. She fell asleep. When she woke up she was in the street. A man, apparently handsome, came to her and said they would have some fun…Then, you are going to kill yourself" She says_

"_Why?" I ask." Nothing has happened._

"_Oh Katniss…." She sighs." Prim was RAPED…"_

_I took one good look at my sister, shivering and sobbing, while a man they handcuffed winked at me. I so badly wanted to scream and punch him but instead, I ran home, slammed the door and lay on my bed crying._

That memory makes a tear slip down my olive face, but I quickly wipe it away. I pray to god to help me find her but I can't. I walk stone faced to near the help desk when a voice called out.

"Katniss?"

I turn around and I can't see anyone. The voice calls out again and I peer into the distance, and see a blonde boy make his way towards me. His golden hair shines through the airport lights and as his eyes brows mine, my heart flutters. I might be drooling.

"Katniss!" He says and pulls me for a hug.

He takes a look at me, colour drained from my face, and gazes into my eyes.

"What's wrong" He says, clearly upset. Great, we first meet and were like this.

"Prims missing" I say silently

"Your sister?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and pulls me towards the food court. I flinch at his touch as an electric shock passes through us.

"Follow me" He commands and I do, weaving through the clouds of people.

After what I think is an hour, we pull up in a café. He nods and I raise my brow.

"Food? I'm not hungry!" I yells but then I see her.

"PRIM" I yell and run to her hug style.

She's with a boy at the register, who'd drying cups and has flour on his face.

"Hi Kat" She says

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" I yell

"I'm sorry" She says, remembering the day.

"Never mind, let's go" I say, giving a glance to the boy she was chatting with

Peeta smiles and hugs prim.

"Hi I'm peeta" He says and my insides melt.

"I'm so glad you're here" He grins." I need a sister"

Prim giggles, clearing likening Peeta. It's kind of hard not to. He's very….sweet. And Like a brother. But I wonder who the lucky girl is.

We enter a small, but luxurious car. I smile and we hop in.

"Sorry if this isn't much" He says.

"It's perfect "I laugh and prim snickers

"What model" I ask

"A new Brand two thousand black Volvo." He grins proudly and the car is silent for a while. I notice peeta's eyes. They are so much more gorgeous in real life. His hair is so golden and I just want to stroke it. But I'm not falling for him.

No, definitely not.

My phone beeps and I reach for it in the phone compartment. Peeta reaches at the same time and our hands touch, creating a spark. I pull away and we blush. Well, he does. I never do.

"Sorry, my phone has the same tone" He says as I unlock my phone.

I have exactly 201 message from Madge but I can't be stuffed to open them. So I check Instagram and see gale has left a comment. Whoever he is. Peeta looks over and he goes pale.

"You know Gale?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Do you" I ask and he nods.

"He's my best friend" He says, clutching the steering wheel more firmly.

We arrive at the bakery in less than 5 minutes. I exit the car and browse the scenery. It's really green. Too green. I scrunch my nose. The air is filled with coal dust, something different from district 2. But prim notices another smell.

"Pastries? "She asks excitedly

Peeta smiles and nods. He gazes into my eyes but we both look away, blushing. He holds the door open for us and we gasp at the bakery. It's full of every dessert every created. He laughs at us and offers one to us.

"It's a cheese bun" He says, smiling

I take a bite and melted cheese and pastry explodes, making my mouth water. I sigh and smile at peeta, we just gets more gorgeous every minute.

"Who's the genius who created this?" I snicker

"My father" Peeta laughs." He'll be glad to know someone appreciates his work"

Prim nudges me and looks at Peeta.

"I need to go" She says and picks up her bag." Peeta can you drive me, Katniss isn't the…most qualified driver out there"

"I drive just fine" I shoot back

"Don't worry, I know the French family" He grins and picks up his keys." I'll be back, I promise"

As they leave, a middle-age man appeared to the counter with flour all over his face. He smiles at the sight of me and dust the flour of his hands. I don't move but smile back.

"Hello Katniss" He says kindly and takes off his apron.

"Mr Mellark" I nod back.

"Oh, you can call me John" He smiles back." Probably expecting something bread related?"

"Mainly" I say." But it's an unusual name. Never heard of it"

"It's from past generations, my ancestors" He replies." And you are the flower?"

"Plant, root mainly" I correct." My father was a big fan of plants" The word _was_ sticks in my throat.

"Ah, yes, I am sorry for the loss" He says solemnly." I hope that you can see me as loyal and trust worthy as if I was him. But I can't replace him"

Why does this man get me so well? And Peeta. Is the whole freaking Mellark family like this?

"You already seem like a father to me" I smile and his eyes light up." Thankyou"

"Peeta has gone for you a little while" He says like he's expecting me to blush.

"He is very sweet" I say before I can stop the words out of my mouth.

"Yes, but not everyone appreciates it. His mother for example, seems to think he needs to toughen up" He says sadly.

"Don't worry, Peeta is like a brother" I grin. Lies, my new best friend.

"I'm glad" He says smiling. "Oh and tomorrow school starts for the new week, it begins at 8:30 so I suggest you wake at 7"

"Does everyone get up that early?" I ask

"Oh, that's the least" he laughs." Peeta gets up at 4 to help me bake, Rye at 5 to go to uni and Bailey at 3 for training"

"Wow, maybe I should help, but I'm not exactly the best average chef" I say slowly.

"There is nothing I can't teach" He reassures." But I presume your mother has signed you for archery lessons. She says you're quite the archer"

I groan for mother doing this. When dad died, it reminded me of him too much.

"Oh, I see" I say

"Like your father." He says softer. "I knew him and your mother. She was quite the person"

My mouth freezes because form what I've heard, my mother was the high school sweetheart, who was supposed to marry a man named John but ran with my dad away.

John. Mellark

Shit.

"Well, I have some pastries to fill, so in the meanwhile you can explore the house. Your bedroom is the third on the left, next to Rye and Baileys, who share. And don't hesitate to try anything" He insists and leaves he room.

I take his advice and wander to the outer area, to find a proper built kitchen and lounge room. Their home is big, not too fancy but homey. They have a hugs pt. screen with gaming and gadgets. I make my way upstairs and find a game room on the left. I grin. I'm a big fan of pool and arcade stuff. This will be fun. Down the corridor is a few rooms that are painted cream. I peer into the second and find an empty room with two beds and one side neat and the other messy. I scrunch my nose at the smell and turn around, bumping into a tall, well-built blonde boy.

"Oh, hey, you're Katniss right?" The boy asks and I nod.

"Sorry about the room" He says, following my gaze." Bailey isn't exactly the cleanest guy"

"Hmmm, so you're Rye" I ask

"Yeah, I'm in uni at the moment and bailey is still in your school, 18" He groans.

"He is so…..well, the typical football, handsome captain. So if he tries anything on you, try the old burn comeback technique" He grins and points down the hall.

"There's your room enjoy your stay" He smiles

I nod back. Rye seems nice, although Bailey I can deal with. I make my way down the corridor and walk into the room. Its huge, with pale green walls a huge bed and a forest feature wall with a gift basket on it. I groan but in a happy way. There's an en-suite but I leave that to look at later.

But one thing catches my eye. It's a beautiful painting of a sunset in the forest, reflecting of the pools of water from rain. I stroke it and sigh. It must have been Peeta. In his profile it said he paints but this is immortally done. I'm in daze mode when I hear footsteps.

And from the en-suite.

A boy about 18 or so exits the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, his blonde hair sticking up and muscles shown. He smiles at the sight of me and raises his eyebrows.

"So "He says "You're Katniss"

"Um, who else would be here?" I groan. He walks towards me and smirks.

"Peeta said you were pretty and all but this is sexy." He says seductively.

"Sorry about this but any time you need me, I'm only a couple of pants away" he whispers in my ear.

"I'm good, I'm not the average slut" I say

"We will see" He says." I'm much better than Peeta you know. What can he give you?"

"First of all, you are the last thing I need. Second Peeta is way better than you and I am not interested in the Mellark boys, got it" I hiss

"Ok beautiful" He grins." By the way, we have a give basket for you."

"No shit, Sherlock" I strike back and he leaves

I feel like punching him but for the sake of this family I don't. Peeta still isn't here and I'm bored. I could unpack but who wants to do that? So I just play on my phone, random stuff. But then I just stare at another portrait.

A hidden one.

I make my way up the higher level floor and see that behind some draws and mess is a canvas. I frown and reach my hand to pull it out. I'm about to revel it when someone bursts through my door.

"Peeta's here" Rye grins and I nod.

"Thanks Rye" I say and he leaves.

_Not long,_ I think, _and I will find out what it is and why it was hidden_

**Hi guys! Sorry if it's been like forever, but my excuse is that I have tests and a holiday and other things. All authors will know what I mean. So what is Katniss' mystery painting! Hmmm and next chapter is when Katniss meets Peeta's friends! We all know Gale and stuff but there is something unexpected! Stay tuned and please, for my time and effort REVEIW cause it is like my petrol for me (a car). With petrol, I slow down and start to not drive properly. That is exactly like me. But the more petrol I can get, the smoother, quicker I will run. Ok, byyyyyeeee and check out my poll.**


End file.
